Building worlds
by AlbinoCheesecake-LightningKeys
Summary: (Based off of a song by WoodenToaster/Glaze "Building Worlds") Just a little something that came to my head one day :3 I'll update this when I can. Two people make a promise, to build a world which they will rule, in a world where anything is possible (Also on Fictionpress)
1. The promise

Building Worlds

A gentle breeze flew through the trees, a pair of young children lying at the base of one. A boy, whose mind was set on soaring through the clouds forever and a girl, whose heart was set on being an empress or a queen and ruling over her kingdom, her world, forever. "It's funny, how such a simple thought can become so much… given enough thought you can create anything." A smile spread across the boy's face, his bright green eyes glowing. "You can't mean absolutely anything?" The girl looks confused "that's not possible… is it?" The boy jumps up his long black hair flowing behind him "sure it is!" He points to the sky "I'm gonna keep on believing until I can soar through the clouds, and then…" he pauses, looking down at her "and then you are gonna come with me, we'll leave this all behind, create our own world, with you as the empress me as the king!"

The girl smiles standing she hugs the boy "I'll hold onto that image to" she lets go of him, her dimples showing "We will rule that world together, side by side." She holds his hand "promise me you won't forget, if we hold on long enough it will happen! I know it will!" The pair laugh, then lay down, staring at the clouds and the slowly setting sun "I promise, I'll hold onto it for you"

_Short I know, but omg, original idea :3_


	2. 13 years later

13 years later

Looking around his room, the boy found it hard to think that he'd be leaving today; after all, he's spent his entire life in this house. Sighing, he picked up the bag which contained his most prized possessions, slung it over his shoulder and walked out the door.

The girl on the other side of the city looked out of her window, smiling sadly upon the world. She was deep in thought about the boy she'd met thirteen years ago, sighing she looked down from her tower laughing at the thought of being a queen. "Amelia, come down from there." The girl, Amelia turned around to find her father, staring up at her. "Sorry father, I just wished to look upon the world again, it has been a while since I went to the city." She smiles, twirling, her bright blue hair glowing slightly in the sun light, and then jumped down to talk to her father. "You never exactly told me why you wanted me to stop going into the city." She shuffles flattening her skirt.

"I just do not like the idea of you meeting some good for nothing impure being down there, you never know what you may run into Amelia." He sighs, a look of concern on his face. "After all of the stories I told you, what makes you so keen to go back?"

"I met a boy there, thirteen years ago, I had hoped to see if he still lives there." She smiles, thinking back to the trees, where they made their promise to each other. "We have a promise."

Her father looked troubled as she said this, knowing full well that people in this time only promised themselves to each other if they were planning to be together forever. "Now Amelia, that was thirteen years ago, how do he has not moved on?"

"We promised we would build a world together, he would not have forgotten that surely." She looked scared at his words, hoping that the boy she promised herself to had remembered this promise.

Meanwhile, the boy walked through the industrial sector of his city, knowing full well of the dangers that lurked in the darks. He smiled as he wound his way through alley ways, past pipes and grates, over drainage paths and waste vaporisers, his mind was elsewhere, thinking of the beautiful girl he'd been with last time he had been walking this way. As he walked he hummed a song to himself, and then started to sing "what feels like fate, do we have a date, when will we build our world."

_**I do not own the song Building Worlds, any quotes from it are owned by WoodenToaster ;3 please do me a favour and review and favourite if you enjoyed (promise for updates soon)**_


End file.
